


Reaching Relaxation

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kristen and Jennifer reach relaxation together.





	Reaching Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I neither know any figures in this work nor do I claim to know them. This work is purely fiction.

Jennifer reaches happiness through lounging on the couch with a reality television marathon. Kristen alternates between rubbing her feet and petting Pippi as Jennifer rattles off strange names. Their table is covered with marathon spoils: chip crumbs, takeout boxes and empty fry boxes stained with ketchup. From the text messages, her agent sounds torn between murder and quitting with all her food orders. 

“Should we try meeting up for lunch?” Kristen asks, squeezing her ankle, “My brain is beginning to turn into mush.” 

Her stretch is reluctant, though she brushes off the salt and crumbs. “How should we time this?”


End file.
